La marche à suivre
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Cette fic ne parle ni de bouquets de fleurs, ni de brioches aux raisins. À vrai dire, rien dans cette phrase ou la précédente ne résume le texte de quelque manière qu'il soit. C'est dommage, mais est-ce important ?


**La marche à suivre**

.

 _Disclaimers : le background des personnages a très certainement été pensé dans les moindres détails par M. Matsumoto. Je doute qu'il soit encore en accord avec ce que j'écris._

 _Chronologie : une préquelle, comme l'on pourra s'en apercevoir dès la première ligne de dialogue. Pas d'explications complémentaires._

 _Notes de l'auteur : figurez-vous que j'ai utilisé une liste de mots imposés pour construire ce qui tient lieu de scénario à cette fic. Puis j'ai jeté la liste. Ça s'appelle « ne pas suivre les consignes ». En revanche, ça me donne quelque chose de très long. C'est d'autant plus impressionnant que je n'avais pas tant de mots que ça. Je pense que le fait de les avoir utilisés dans leur sens littéral a dû jouer._

—

 _Objet/ Ordre de mission n°009-09-2972  
A/ 091800 LT / / B/ 100600 LT / / C/ 12 (1/2/9) / / D1/ 5303.7N-11845.5E / / D2/ 5279.1N-11745.6E / /  
E/ Marche de nuit / / F/ Navette de transport JP-8842 / / G/ Code de récupération EK-3 / /  
_

—

La nuit s'annonçait rude. Ce n'étaient pas tant la météo capricieuse, les chemins inégaux, la carte imprécise ou les innombrables kilomètres restant encore à parcourir jusqu'au point de ralliement qui gênaient le plus Warrius Zero. Non, le souci venait de son équipe. Un groupe composé de cadets du premier cycle de l'Académie Astronavale Terrienne (c'est-à-dire de première, deuxième et troisième années), répartis soi-disant de manière homogène « pour équilibrer les groupes entre les différents postulants ».

Warrius eut un reniflement agacé. La bonne blague. Si l'état-major ne lui avait pas refilé un handicap dès le départ avec ces tocards, il voulait bien être pendu. Il les aurait tous plantés là avec plaisir et aurait terminé en solo si seulement il ne s'était pas agi de l'ultime évaluation avant l'attribution de son brevet de commandement. Après un mois ininterrompu d'épreuves théoriques en tous genres, il était à présent jugé sur ses capacités à tenir son rôle de commandant en situation réelle, laquelle consistait donc à amener son équipe d'une position A en pleine nature (ils avaient été parachutés dans une région isolée d'Amérique du Nord trois heures auparavant) à une position B une cinquantaine de kilomètres plus loin à vol d'oiseau. Une simple formalité après le calvaire des tests écrits, mais qui excluait toutefois d'égarer dans les bois la douzaine de cadets qu'il avait à sa charge.

D'autant qu'il y avait des ours, dans le coin, s'il se remémorait bien le briefing sécurité qu'un _ranger_ accrédité avait débité à tout le monde avant leur départ.

— Cap'taine ! Hey cap'taine ! Capitaine Zero !

Warrius ralentit le pas et espéra que l'obscurité empêchait quiconque de distinguer la mimique exaspérée qui avait un instant déformé ses traits. Son interlocuteur était un enseigne à bout de souffle, et dont la carrure imposante était due à la graisse plutôt qu'aux muscles. _Oh, bordel. Ils ne peuvent pas_ _déjà_ _lâcher maintenant, on vient de partir !_

— On s'était dit qu'on pouvait peut-être faire une pause, cap'taine, haleta-t-il. J'sais pas vous, mais moi j'suis crevé.

Zero pinça les lèvres. Que ne lui avait-on confié une escouade de jeunes volontaires motivés, sportifs et enthousiastes ! Hélas, il avait déjà eu maintes fois l'occasion de constater que la réalité de l'Académie était bien loin de ses naïfs idéaux de gamin. Point de preux chevaliers désintéressés ici, mais plutôt un panier de crabes où l'on se disputait la place la plus prestigieuse à coups de manœuvres souterraines et de manigances politiques. Les cadets apprenaient vite que le « chacun pour soi » prévalait : son « équipe » le regarderait donc se démener tout seul sans faire le moindre effort pour l'aider. Son échec augmenterait d'autant leurs chances de progresser.

— Il paraît qu'il y a un abri sensass pas loin, capitaine ! insista l'autre avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

 _Il paraît… Putain !_ Zero se retint à temps de jurer tout haut. Son échec serait d'autant plus rapide si l'on sapait son autorité derrière son dos. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé cette possibilité plus tôt ?

— C'est hors de question, trancha-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme, enseigne.

Warrius ponctua sa phrase d'une légère bourrade sur l'épaule du cadet pour l'inciter à avancer. Le gars obtempéra en grommelant. Sa silhouette massive se noya rapidement entre les ombres des arbres qui bordaient le sentier.

Zero secoua la tête tandis que le reste du groupe le dépassait, masse informe seulement délimitée par les lueurs tressautantes des lampes torches. _Un abri pas loin, hein ?_ La carte n'indiquait rien de tel. Il ne goberait pas cette histoire aussi facilement qu'un enseigne, et il devait étouffer la rumeur dans l'œuf avant qu'elle ne se propage… si toutefois il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Dans tous les cas, il avait une petite idée de l'identité du coupable.

Les deux derniers cadets traînaient une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière des autres. Zero attendit sans bruit qu'ils le rattrapent.

— … comme une oasis, chuchotait l'un. Il y a un aquarium chauffé, une serre tropicale, et même une piscine à étages.  
— Woah… s'émerveillait le deuxième. Et tu dis que c'est pas loin d'ici ? Tu crois que le…  
— Je crois que vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous laisser distancer, enseigne, interrompit sèchement Zero. La nuit est très noire, vous pourriez vite vous perdre.  
— Oh chef, je… Vous… Tout de suite, chef !

L'enseigne ainsi interpellé réajusta nerveusement son sac à dos et se mit à trottiner à petites foulées maladroites. Son coéquipier, quant à lui, ne changea pas son allure d'un iota.

— Tu n'as pas récupéré les meilleurs, hein, Warrius ?  
— Ce sera « capitaine Zero » tant que nous sommes en opérations, _lieutenant_ , rétorqua Zero. Et je vous serai gré de cesser votre propagande subversive pour inciter mes hommes à se dérouter vers Dieu sait quel paradis imaginaire.  
— En _opérations_ ? Ah ! Ce n'est pas une opération, Warrius, c'est un exercice ! Un exercice débile, qui plus est. Tu crois peut-être que le sort du monde repose sur tes épaules ?

Le sort du monde, peut-être pas. Mais sa carrière de commandant, très certainement. Il visait le commandement des fleurons de la flotte. Il voulait obtenir un vaisseau de guerre et non pas un cargo de soutien. Il lui fallait donc être le meilleur. Sans appuis familiaux solides et bien installés en politique ou dans l'état-major des Forces Indépendantes Terriennes, ses futures affectations dépendraient uniquement de ses résultats aux tests. _Tous_ les tests, y compris cet « exercice débile ».  
Aucun obstacle n'entamerait sa détermination.

— Lieutenant Harlock, à notre arrivée je ferai un rapport pour insubordination.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Zero se raidit. Non, ce petit voyou manipulateur ne le ferait pas sortir de ses gonds.

— Je recommanderai une mise à pied, continua-t-il.  
— Ce ne sera pas la première fois non plus.

Aucune menace n'était donc capable de déstabiliser cet énergumène ? Warrius réfléchit quelques secondes. La réputation d'Harlock au sein de l'Académie était à la fois exécrable et entourée d'une sulfureuse et attirante aura de rébellion. Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, s'accordaient à le définir comme « ingérable » (voire « complètement dingue », mais uniquement quand il n'était pas dans les parages). Il avait débuté une scolarité chaotique en milieu de deuxième année, avait disparu un trimestre sans aucune explication, et était revenu peu après la rentrée des classes avec une dérogation l'autorisant à reprendre en troisième année bien qu'il n'ait assisté à aucun des examens de deuxième année. Nul ne savait comment il s'y était pris pour obtenir un tel passe-droit, ni ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur son compte : fils caché d'une célébrité, tueur à gages surdoué, voire, pour les amateurs de complots loufoques, extraterrestre infiltré. Zero de son côté le soupçonnait beaucoup trop jeune pour être cadet, et paradoxalement déjà vétéran d'au moins une bataille galactique.

Harlock clamait haut et fort des origines terriennes sur un nombre impressionnant de générations. Zero en doutait, mais pour être franc peu lui importait. Le problème, c'était que ce salopard était bon et qu'il le savait. Il était même excellent lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de travailler, en général sur des sujets qui n'avaient malheureusement rien à voir avec ses cours.

Zero inspira profondément. L'idéal serait de le persuader de coopérer, ou au minimum d'arrêter de saboter l'épreuve pour le plaisir. Un bon commandant devait être capable de faire des concessions, décida-t-il.

— … mais je suis prêt à passer votre comportement sous silence si vous décidez de dépenser votre énergie à réussir cette mission plutôt qu'à l'entraver, termina-t-il.

Harlock leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Tu penses encore que tu peux _réussir_? se moqua-t-il. Tout le monde sait que la dernière éval' des commandants est irréalisable !

Il marqua un temps, comme pour évaluer le potentiel réel de son chef d'équipe.

— … Enfin, tu pourrais peut-être y arriver si tu étais en mesure de faire avancer tes gars à marche forcée toute la nuit, et encore… Pour ça, il faudrait que tu n'aies pas pris le mauvais embranchement il y a deux heures.

Zero écarquilla les yeux, trop éberlué pour se soucier du ton toujours aussi irrévérencieux d'Harlock.

— Que je n'aie pas… _Quoi ?_ Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ?  
— Le chemin va bientôt monter en pente raide vers les crêtes. Je dois dire que j'attends avec une certaine impatience de voir comment tu vas persuader le gros Takeshi de poursuivre, ricana Harlock tout en croisant les bras dans une pose bravache.

Zero pinça les lèvres. Un bon commandant ne devait pas frapper ses hommes, se répéta-t-il. Putain de merde. Il se força à desserrer les poings, puis fronça les sourcils. _Attends voir…_ Quelque chose clochait dans les dernières paroles d'Harlock.

— Dis donc, d'où tu tiens tes informations sur le terrain ? demanda-t-il.

Harlock hocha la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à cette question (ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le cas). Puis il sortit une tablette holo de sa poche et l'agita négligemment sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur le réseau.

Zero grogna. Bien sûr que si, il imaginait très bien. Sauf que d'une part le règlement de l'Académie l'interdisait, et d'autre part…

— Tu ne dois pas capter beaucoup d'émetteurs-relais, dans cette nature, objecta-t-il.

Harlock répondit d'un laconique « satellites ». Zero haussa les sourcils. Pas le matériel du tout-venant, ça…

— Tu t'es approvisionné dans le civil avant de partir ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.  
— Nous ne sommes pas des civils, que je sache…

Harlock agita une nouvelle fois la tablette. Le rétro-éclairage vert de l'appareil rendait son demi-sourire moqueur plus inquiétant qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité, mais Zero était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

— Ne joue pas au con avec moi, siffla-t-il en agrippant le poignet d'Harlock. Ce n'est pas du matos de l'Académie, ni même des forces terriennes. Où tu t'es procuré ce truc ?

Évidemment, cela pouvait très bien être du matériel acheté dans une boutique de luxe ou même construit sur mesure. Zero avait toujours vu les familles les plus fortunées rivaliser d'excentricités pour arborer le gadget le plus tape à l'œil possible, alors pourquoi pas une tablette holographique compacte dernier cri, avec accès au réseau par satellite et – Zero vérifia d'une pichenette sur l'engin – une coque en alliage renforcée qui semblait bien avoir été conçue pour résister à un tir laser.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Toutefois, la réaction d'Harlock laissait plutôt présager de matériel militaire de contrebande. Warrius hésita. Que se racontait-il sur ce type, déjà ?  
Harlock profita des quelques secondes de flottement pour se dégager. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

— Bon. Tu veux savoir où tu t'es planté, ou pas ? reprit-il d'un ton qui paraissait bien moins désinvolte qu'au début de l'échange.

Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, comprit soudain Zero. Malgré ses sarcasmes, Harlock lui proposait de l'aide… mais il ne le ferait qu'une seule fois. Si Warrius le renvoyait dans ses buts, ce salopard n'aurait aucun scrupule à le regarder s'enfoncer sans lever le petit doigt. Probablement prendrait-il même plaisir à lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau.

Zero soupira.

— Fais voir ça, céda-t-il.

Le sourire d'Harlock s'élargit. L'obscurité empêchait de distinguer si son expression était sincère ou non.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Zero se rapprocha tandis qu'Harlock activait la cartographie électronique. Sur l'écran, un cercle jaune clignotait au bout d'une ligne pointillée de la même couleur.

— Okay, expliqua Harlock. On est ici, et on suit ce chemin, là, vers le col de… – il zooma pour déchiffrer le nom – … Turtle Pass. T'as loupé le croisement… – il suivit du doigt les pointillés – … à cet endroit. Cinq kilomètres, à peu près. Toi et moi on devrait pouvoir faire ça en moins d'une heure, de même que Turner et Delalande, et peut-être Sandra si tu lui fais un numéro de charme convaincant, mais si tu annonces aux autres imbéciles que tu t'es trompé dans la topo et qu'on marche pour rien depuis deux heures, ça va être l'émeute.

Zero acquiesça, même s'il avait vaguement l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Et quand Harlock avait-il eu le temps d'évaluer aussi finement son équipe, bordel ?

— Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? lâcha-t-il après un bref combat avec sa conscience.

Un bon commandant devait tenir compte de l'avis de ses hommes, concéda-t-il à lui-même avec aigreur. Ce n'était pas une capitulation.

— Il y a un paradis bien réel à deux kilomètres, si on bifurque vers l'ouest avant l'atteindre le col, répondit Harlock. Avec une serre tropicale et une piscine à étages.  
— Ma carte ne l'indique pas.  
— Ta carte est bonne à jeter. Elle n'indiquait pas non plus le carrefour où tu t'es planté, et de toi à moi ça ne m'étonne pas.

Zero tiqua. Ce que cette dernière phrase impliquait rejoignait peu ou prou ses propres soupçons.

— Tu crois que tes amiraux vont te mâcher le travail ? continuait Harlock. Tu rêves, mon pauvre ami ! Tu es là non seulement pour en baver, mais aussi pour rattraper leur laxisme !  
— Alors d'abord, tu n'es pas mon ami… commença Zero.

Il s'interrompit. Harlock et son parlé brutal allaient au-delà de ses propres soupçons. La « dernière éval' » portait plus sur les qualités de commandement de l'officier noté que sur les capacités du groupe à terminer le parcours, c'était établi. La légende de l'Académie racontait que des élèves avaient autrefois réussi l'épreuve, mais l'on se motivait davantage en énumérant les nombreux amiraux qui avaient échoué sans que cela nuise à leur carrière… à vrai dire, Zero eût été bien en peine de citer ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne dont les efforts auraient été couronnés de succès.

Il partait du principe que les instructeurs lui avaient fourni des ordres imprécis afin de tester ses capacités d'adaptation ou d'improvisation ; était-ce possible que les erreurs qu'il avait relevées ne soient pas intentionnelles, mais plutôt révélatrices de l'incompétence de l'état-major ?

— L'armée terrienne est devenue un repaire de fils à papa et de planqués, grognait Harlock. – Il eut un geste agacé vers l'avant – Tu les vois marcher pendant cinquante kilomètres ? D'une traite ? En pleine nuit ?

Zero fit la moue.

— Non, admit-il. Mais au contraire de toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer pour aller passer la nuit au chaud dans une… hmm, comment as-tu dit ?… une piscine à étages.

Harlock renifla.

— Oh, monsieur le brillant capitaine irréprochable s'imagine que je veux renoncer ? susurra-t-il. Je ne veux pas renoncer. Je veux rejoindre une habitation, trouver son garage, et réquisitionner un véhicule.  
— Tu… Mais… Eh ! C'est de la triche !  
— Prouve-le.

Zero s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à répondre (il n'avait pas épluché le pavé indigeste et antédiluvien qui régissait les exercices sur le terrain, non) en même temps qu'il comprenait que son interlocuteur, lui, l'avait certainement fait.  
Il déglutit.

— Rien n'interdit de faire le trajet autrement qu'à pied ? chevrota-t-il tout en se morigénant de montrer ainsi son trouble à Harlock.  
— Nope.

La tablette holo disparut dans une poche intérieure du blouson d'Harlock, lequel balança ensuite les bras sur un air de « je ne tiens pas à me mêler des affaires d'autrui, merci bien » (soit dit en passant ce n'était pas crédible du tout).

— Deux kilomètres à l'ouest avant de monter au col, conclut-il. À toi de voir.

Zero le foudroya du regard, ce qui n'avait guère d'incidence à présent que la tablette ne leur fournissait plus un minimum de lumière. À lui de voir ? Alors que tout le groupe était déjà averti de la présence d'un petit coin de paradis près d'ici ? Non, il ne les ferait plus avancer, quelles que soient ses promesses… À moins d'utiliser la force, ce qu'il se refusait. Et puis ils étaient plus nombreux que lui, mine de rien.

Il reprit sa marche sans ajouter un mot, en colère contre lui-même, contre Harlock et contre le monde en général. Il marcha en silence, ruminant ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix et de lumière, devant lui, lui indiquent que son équipe avait stoppé. La masse sombre de la montagne lui rappela les paroles d'Harlock. « Une pente raide vers le col ». Inutile de se demander pourquoi le groupe s'était octroyé une halte.

Warrius tressaillit lorsque le souffle d'Harlock lui chatouilla l'oreille.

— Si tu convaincs le gros Takeshi, les autres suivront, chuchota l'impertinent lieutenant. Mais tu as de la chance, _capitaine_ , je t'ai préparé le terrain…

Zero préféra l'ignorer. Même s'il avait raison. Le gros Takeshi ( _l'enseigne Abeko_ , se força à formuler mentalement Zero) était issu d'une famille d'industriels qui s'était également diversifiée dans la prestation de services, riche à milliards, très impliquée en politique, et par conséquent très influente. Tous les cadets cherchaient à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces dans l'espoir futile de donner un coup de pouce « miraculeux » à leur carrière naissante. Abeko se retrouvait donc plus souvent qu'à son tour propulsé comme porte-parole, et son avis était en général écouté comme parole d'évangile. Non pas que le gars soit _mauvais_ , d'ailleurs… Il n'était juste… pas très combatif.

Zero cligna des yeux tandis que le faisceau d'une torche se braquait sur lui.

— Cap'taine !

C'était l'enseigne Abeko qui lui avait réclamé une pause en évoquant à demi-mot la piscine à étages, juste avant que Zero n'aille s'expliquer de cette affaire avec Harlock. Le gros Takeshi n'avait alors pas obtenu gain de cause ; il ne s'embarrassa pas de demander quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci.

— L'endroit est idéal pour bivouaquer, cap'taine, poursuivit Abeko d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que l'avis du groupe était unanime. J'ai fait tendre une bâche pour qu'on puisse manger un morceau à l'abri, et on pourra ensuite déplier les tentes.

Avait-il jamais commandé quoi que ce soit depuis que ce foutu exercice avait commencé ? se demanda Zero. Mieux valait en définitive ne pas trop réfléchir à la question. La réponse ne lui plairait pas.

— Nous ne nous arrêtons pas ici, enseigne, répondit-il.

Même sans les voir, il sentit peser sur lui quantité de regards hostiles. Que faire, à présent ? Se lancer dans une longue tirade vantant les valeurs d'entraide et de dépassement de soi ? Il se savait convaincant. Il était _bon_ à cet exercice, putain ! Hélas, tout était parti de travers dès le début. À cause d'Harlock.

Zero serra les mâchoires. La défaite n'était pas une option. On lui avait donné un point de ralliement à rejoindre, il le rejoindrait. Il y épuiserait toutes ses forces s'il le fallait !  
Et s'il devait sombrer en chemin, alors il ne sombrerait pas seul !

Il eut un sourire amer.

— Le lieutenant Harlock affirme qu'un emplacement plus… agréable nous attend à un peu plus d'un kilomètre, reprit-il en poussant Harlock dans le cercle de lumière des lampes. Il va nous guider. Prenez vos sacs, on se remet en route.

Abeko avait l'air dubitatif.

— Vous êtes sûr, capitaine ? Ce n'est pas une entourloupe pour qu'on continue à marcher ?

Peut-être était-il vexé de voir ses décisions ainsi contestées, mais ce n'était pas lui le chef, zut. Zero cherchait l'argumentaire le plus apte à persuader l'enseigne lorsque les éléments se rangèrent fort opportunément de son côté.  
Tous rentrèrent instinctivement la tête dans leurs épaules tandis que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient soudain sur le groupe. Quant à Harlock, il s'ébroua puis, imperturbable, se dirigea vers un sentier à peine dessiné dans la végétation avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

— Hey ! cria Abeko.

Sa figure refléta la confusion, puis la panique lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harlock ne répondrait pas (et qu'accessoirement il était en train de partir sans eux). Zero l'observa avec intérêt récupérer son sac à dos et lancer aux autres un fébrile « on se bouge ! » La méthode d'Harlock n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt efficace.

Warrius rattrapa Harlock en quelques enjambées rapides.

— La logique voudrait que tu les attendes, objecta-t-il.  
— _Ta_ logique, rétorqua Harlock. Pas la mienne. Qu'ils me suivent si ils veulent, ça m'est égal.

Interloqué, Zero ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de réussir à répondre.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on commande, tu sais ?  
— M'en fiche.

Oh. D'accord. Inutile de lui faire remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans une école d'officiers, dans ce cas, pensa Zero, acerbe. Après tout, peut-être était-il entré là par hasard.  
Warrius ne formula pas ses réflexions à haute voix. Il n'avait pas envie de connaître la « logique » d'Harlock, qui lui semblait de plus en plus dangereuse à mesure que celui-ci la dévoilait. Dangereuse _et_ contagieuse, ce qui était probablement pire. Non, mieux valait changer de sujet.

— J'espère seulement que tu ne nous mènes pas en bateau, lâcha-t-il.  
— Je ne vous force pas à me faire confiance, argua l'autre.  
— Non… Mais tu ne nous as pas vraiment non plus laissé d'autre choix.

Harlock marqua un temps d'arrêt pour jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Ils ont l'air de suivre. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
— Oui. Et je te donne une heure. Si on n'aboutit nulle part, tu te débrouilleras avec tes petits camarades.  
— On sera arrivé avant, marmonna Harlock. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à perdre mon temps sous la pluie.

Zero le retint par la manche.

— Des gens te _suivent_ , lui rappela-t-il. Tu es censé les guider, pas les perdre.

Harlock se dégagea d'un geste sec, grogna une phrase indistincte, puis finit par allumer sa lampe et la braqua sur le sol.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. – Il balaya le sentier d'avant en arrière. – On est dessus, 'suffit de le suivre.

Il haussa les épaules.

— 'toute façon, on devrait voir le dôme dès qu'on sera entré dans la petite vallée, hein…

Le dôme ? Le temps que Zero réagisse, Harlock était déjà reparti et Warrius ne fut pas assez prompt pour le retenir une deuxième fois.

— J'vous attends là-bas, t'inquiète ! lui lança-t-il.

Mouais. Zero décida plutôt de laisser le reste de son groupe le rattraper. Lequel arriva plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu, l'enseigne Abeko en tête.

— Cap'taine ! chouina Abeko d'une voix plaintive (et essoufflée). Vous ne comptez pas nous abandonner, pas vrai ?  
— Moi, non. Mais je me demande si le lieutenant Harlock n'espère pas que nous soyons tous dévorés par des ours.

Il pouvait sans peine deviner le gros Takeshi pâlir. _Pas très orthodoxe, mais plutôt efficace_ , se rémémora-t-il. _Harlock, putain de manipulateur !_

— D'après Harlock, on ne devrait pas tarder à apercevoir notre objectif, rassura-t-il. Et si ce n'est pas le cas…

Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Zero ferait monter le camp au fond de la vallée, où ils seraient mieux abrités. Son équipe n'était pas rompue à des déploiements sur le terrain, la météo se liguait contre eux, il fallait se faire une raison et tenter de prendre un peu de repos jusqu'au lendemain. Il n'était pas un monstre non plus.

— Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux bien poursuivre ce salopard toute la nuit pour lui passer l'envie de faire des blagues à la con, compléta Abeko avec une intonation mauvaise.

Zero retint à temps son sourire. _Pas du tout_ orthodoxe et _très_ efficace. Ce n'était pas le genre de méthode qu'il privilégiait, mais il se souviendrait de l'idée. Quoi de mieux qu'un ennemi commun pour souder un groupe, en effet ?

Il s'avéra toutefois qu'Harlock n'avait pas menti. Au détour du sentier, le versant qu'ils longeaient s'ouvrait sur une vallée étroite. Ses dimensions étaient difficiles à évaluer à cause de la nuit et de la pluie battante, mais Zero comprenait à présent ce qu'Harlock avait sous-entendu par « le dôme ».

— Woah… Le paradis ! murmura quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler « un » dôme, plutôt une série de bulles accrochées à flanc de montagne et illuminées de l'intérieur. L'obscurité empêchait de distinguer l'édifice dans sa globalité, mais il semblait que les bulles étaient reliées entre elles et entouraient un bâtiment complexe et plus imposant. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Zero discerna des tours, des arches, des murs hauts… Un palais.

— Ben mon cochon, ça c'est de la maison ! Vous savez qui habite là, cap'taine ?

Non, il l'ignorait. La région était protégée et donc, en théorie, inhabitée. Le propriétaire de cette bâtisse était par conséquent soit privilégié, soit hors-la-loi. Du point de vue de Zero, aucune des deux options n'était réjouissante : il se voyait mal débouler chez un rupin accompagné d'une douzaine d'élèves-officiers trempés et boueux. Quant à tomber chez un hors-la-loi…

— Par ici. C'est ouvert.

Harlock venait de surgir de l'ombre, provoquant un couinement apeuré de l'enseigne Abeko. Il les conduisit jusqu'à la bulle la plus proche, poussa une porte à peine visible au pied d'un pilier de soutènement monumental, et les invita à entrer d'un geste exagérément courtois.

Zero franchit le seuil en dernier, après avoir compté tout son petit monde (bonne nouvelle, il n'avait perdu personne).

— _C'était_ ouvert ? demanda-t-il à Harlock d'un air suspicieux lorsqu'il passa devant lui.  
— T'occupe pas. C'est ouvert maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Réponse qui signifiait en substance qu'Harlock avait forcé la serrure. À moins qu'il n'habite ici, mais vu l'esthétisme du lieu, c'était peu probable.

— Je préfère ne rien savoir, grommela Zero.  
— Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne te dis rien. Et que je suis parti devant.

L'expression d'Harlock tenait d'un savant mélange de sarcasme, de condescendance et d'irrévérence. Cela portait sur les nerfs de quiconque restait en sa présence plus de trente secondes. Un genre de don. Zero ne savait pas si c'était inné ou si Harlock travaillait soigneusement son comportement pour réussir à emmerder un maximum de personnes en un minimum de temps. Un peu des deux, sûrement.

Il se concentra pour respirer avec calme. Il avait vu des profs péter les plombs et des élèves en venir aux mains après avoir croisé la route d'Harlock, mais lui ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier. Il était le meilleur. Il serait un exemple pour tous.

Harlock ricana.

— On est à l'abri de la pluie, profite !

Zero se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de prononcer une répartie cinglante – Harlock n'attendait que ça. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

— Très bien, commença-t-il. Cela me semble l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit.

Il parcourut l'intérieur de la bulle du regard. Le haut du dôme culminait à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'espace était aménagé sur trois étages, utilisant la pente de la montagne pour recréer l'illusion d'un paysage naturel. La végétation, luxuriante et exotique, débordait de couleurs. Sur une branche proche, une famille de perruches jaunes et vertes le considérait avec curiosité, on entendait glouglouter une cascade quelque part, et le tout baignait dans une lumière douce diffusée par d'innombrables spots disposés sur le pourtour du dôme.

Cela avait des airs de jardin d'Éden. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire de sa mission.

— Enseigne Abeko, poursuivit-il, vérifiez que chacun s'installe confortablement. Mangez, reposez-vous, et je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas dégrader cet endroit.

Abeko hocha la tête d'un air satisfait (d'aucuns auraient dit « fat », mais Zero n'était pas si mesquin). Warrius s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Cet exercice ne se solderait peut-être pas par un fiasco doublé d'une mutinerie, en fin de compte.

— Quant à moi, je vais… trouver le propriétaire pour signaler notre présence, termina-t-il. Le lieutenant Harlock vient avec moi.

Personne n'émit d'objection. Le reste du groupe devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter la proximité d'Harlock. Deux ou trois avaient déjà déplié leur sac de couchage.

Harlock suivit Warrius sans rechigner, du moins jusqu'à ce que tous deux aient quitté le dôme et pénétré dans un tube de jonction.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de manger et de me reposer, moi ?  
— Non. Toi, tu dois trouver un garage et un véhicule pour douze personnes. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, rappelle-toi.  
— Oui ben ça peut bien attendre après une petite sieste, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Ttt ttt. Maintenant. En fonction de ce qu'on trouve, on avisera.

Harlock plongea les mains dans ses poches.

— Tu veux dire « selon qu'on trouve le propriétaire ou non » ?  
— Par exemple.

Le tube menait à un embranchement. Trois voies, chacune paraissant aboutir à une porte fermée.

— Quel côté ? demanda Zero.

Harlock plissa les yeux et se tapota le menton de l'index.

— À gauche.  
— Tu as choisi au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Ben… Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?

Zero soupira. Devait-il expliquer à Harlock que sa question impliquait qu'il sorte sa tablette holo et utilise son accès au réseau pour se situer ? Harlock le faisait-il exprès ? Avait-il déjà étudié la configuration du bâtiment ? _Oh, bon sang…_

— Okay, décréta Zero. Alors on prend à droite.

Harlock ne contre-argumenta pas. Toujours ça de pris.

Au bout du couloir, une lourde porte en métal décorée de motifs floraux barrait l'accès. Zero se pencha sur le boîtier d'ouverture électronique.

— Verrouillée, annonça-t-il.

Il libéra la place et fit un mouvement de sourcils évocateur à l'intention d'Harlock.

— À toi.

Harlock pencha la tête de côté et prit l'air faussement étonné.

— Tu me prêtes des talents qui ne sont pas très légaux, Warrius.  
— _À toi_ , insista Zero. À moins que tu me dises que le garage ne se trouve pas derrière cette porte.

Harlock se mordit ostensiblement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas se sentir testé, c'était clair ! _Bon alors, tu te décides ?_ Zero attendit sans bouger. « Pas de geste brusque, pas d'impatience, pas un mot », se répéta-t-il. L'olibrius était ingérable, mais lui, il était obstiné ! On verrait bien qui était le plus têtu des deux !

Finalement, Harlock céda avec un « pff » blasé.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on arrive directement à un garage, répondit-il tout en sortant d'un étui de ceinture un poignard effilé qui ne provenait assurément pas des stocks de l'Académie. À mon avis, ça donne dans le bâtiment principal.

D'un coup sec, il fit sauter le couvercle du boîtier électronique, récupéra d'un geste expert les fils vomis par l'emplacement béant et en sectionna deux.

— Mais on pourra toujours voir si c'est habité, et ce sera plus facile de s'orienter à partir de là.

Sans hésiter, il inversa les connexions. La manœuvre provoqua un léger « bzzt », aussitôt suivie de l'ouverture de la porte. La rapidité avec laquelle l'opération fut effectuée dénotait… une certaine pratique. Quant à savoir où Harlock s'était entraîné… Zero se refusait d'investiguer plus avant. Le Bureau Sécurité des Forces Terriennes avait bien dû enquêter avant d'autoriser ce type à entrer à l'Académie, non ?

— Tu viens ?

Zero serra les poings. Réussir. Il serait le premier à réussir la « dernière éval' ». Et si pour ça il devait forcer quelques serrures, eh bien… à Dieu vat !

La porte conduisait à une autre porte (qu'Harlock força comme la précédente), qui les amena dans un hall plongé dans le noir.

— Tu trouves un interrupteur, Warrius ? lança Harlock tandis qu'il s'avançait au centre de la pièce.

Il dut toutefois déclencher un capteur quelconque, car le hall s'illumina sans que Zero n'ait touché à rien et révéla un escalier en pierre taillée, encadré de colonnades et d'arabesques finement sculptées qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un conte des Mille et Une Nuits. Pas le genre d'architecture que l'on s'attendait à trouver au cœur d'une forêt protégée d'Amérique du Nord, nota distraitement Warrius en s'avançant à la suite d'Harlock.

— Pas mal, la déco, admira Harlock sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer ce qu'il en pensait réellement.

Un raclement ténu fit sursauter Zero. Il leva la tête : à la périphérie de son champ de vision, il lui sembla entrapercevoir un mouvement. Au plafond, des bandes de tissus multicolores retenaient une douzaine de barres de bois. Deux d'entre elles se balançaient encore, vides. Le mystérieux voltigeur s'était évaporé.

— Il y a quelqu'un, avertit-il.

Harlock leva la tête à son tour avec une moue sceptique.

— Qui s'amuserait à faire de la balançoire au plafond lumières éteintes ? Naaan. Un courant d'air, rien de plus.  
— Il y a quelqu'un, insista Warrius. Je ne suis pas fou.

Harlock ouvrait la bouche pour répondre (et le contredire, à n'en pas douter), quand une peluche poilue d'une cinquantaine de centimètres tomba des hauteurs et s'installa sur son épaule avec un « iik » modulé.

— Hé ! protesta Harlock alors que la bestiole l'étreignait sans ménagement. Lâche-moi, sale bête !  
— Eevy ! cria-t-on depuis le haut de l'escalier. Eevy, viens ici !

Loin d'obéir, l'animal se contenta de saisir une pleine poignée de cheveux et enroula une longue queue rayée de noir et de blanc autour du cou de son perchoir pour assurer son équilibre. Ou alors il cherchait à étrangler sa victime, allez savoir. En tout cas Zero était bien content de ne pas être concerné.

Il laissa donc Harlock se dépatouiller avec tous ces bras, cette queue, ces poils, ce petit museau effilé et ces grands yeux curieux, et se tourna plutôt vers le nouvel arrivant, lequel se révéla être un individu d'âge mûr, aux cheveux longs et à la barbe poivre et sel, vêtu d'un kimono court et chaussé de pantoufles roses. L'homme descendait les marches en se tordant les mains.

— Eevy ! Eevy ma petite chérie, soit gentille !  
— J'ai l'impression que votre petite chérie s'est fait un nouvel ami, constata Zero, pince-sans-rire (ça lui ferait les pieds, à ce voyou). Je suis le capitaine Warrius Zero. Navré d'être entré chez vous à cette heure tardive, monsieur… ?  
— Oh, appelez-moi Jeff.

Zero se prépara à des justifications embarrassées (Harlock avait tout de même forcé trois serrures alors qu'ils auraient pu faire le tour et sonner à la porte comme des gens civilisés) mais, curieusement, « Jeff » ne paraissait pas se formaliser de la présence de deux inconnus dans sa maison en pleine nuit. Au contraire, il arborait un sourire ravi et semblait tout à fait détendu.  
Peut-être même _un peu trop_ détendu, d'ailleurs. Mais Zero n'était pas là pour juger.

— Eevy adooore faire connaissance avec les invités ! poursuivit Jeff. Elle est teeellement mignonne, elle me fait fondre !  
— Euh, monsieur, nous ne sommes pas…  
— Qui peut résister à une aussiii jolie petite bouille ?  
— Monsieur…  
— Eevy ! Viens voir papa !

Zero renonça. Il se demanda plutôt s'il n'était pas judicieux de venir en aide à Harlock, qui se débattait toujours avec sa copine poilue. La « petite chérie » n'avait en effet pas l'air très câline et, à bien y regarder, elle était équipée de dents pointues et de doigts griffus, ce qui n'était _in fine_ pas très rassurant. Harlock était certes insupportable, mais il ne méritait tout de même pas de se faire dévorer le visage par une bête sauvage.

Heureusement, l'animal se lassa soudain et détala à l'autre bout du hall, non sans avoir auparavant infligé à Harlock une belle estafilade sur sa joue droite – presque symétrique à la cicatrice qu'il possédait déjà sur la joue gauche, mais Zero était suffisamment bien éduqué pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

 _Quoi que…_

— Aïe, merde ! jura Harlock en dressant son poing serré. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, future carpette !  
— Vous avez vu ? Je crois qu'Eevy vous aime bien ! C'est fooormidable !

Zero s'interposa à temps pour empêcher Harlock de répondre à Jeff d'un direct à la mâchoire.

— Votre animal a blessé mon lieutenant, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Non qu'ils soient en position de se plaindre étant donné qu'ils étaient entrés par effraction, mais bon…

Un instant déstabilisé, Jeff cligna rapidement des yeux avant de reprendre une expression vaguement éthérée.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. J'ai un eeexcellent antiseptique naturel ! J'adoore tout ce qui est naturel ! La nature, c'est l'haaarmonie !

Jeff agita les bras avec grandiloquence, puis, tel un prestidigitateur, il exhiba dans sa paume une petite boîte argentée et la fourra entre les mains d'Harlock.

— Vous allez en avoir besoin, jeune homme. Venez, je vais vous donner un linge pour nettoyer.

Jeff tourna ensuite sur lui-même d'un mouvement lent et remonta l'escalier en zigzaguant.

— Venez ! Venez ! appela-t-il.

Zero grimaça. Okay. Ils étaient tombés chez un riche illuminé, un de ces excentriques qui s'offraient des « retours vers Mère Nature » pour se ressourcer ou simplement parce que c'était la mode. Toujours mieux qu'un criminel.

— Il est shooté, lui glissa Harlock.  
— Oui, j'ai vu. Merci.

Jeff arrivait à mi-chemin des marches. Zero s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'Harlock le retint par le bras. Warrius se raidit, prêt à reprocher que ce n'était plus le moment de s'amuser, mais le regard d'Harlock le stoppa net. Plus trace de moquerie, de mépris ou de désinvolture dans les yeux sombres du lieutenant. Harlock ne s'amusait plus.  
Et il se méfiait de leur hôte, visiblement.

— On voudrait juste vous emprunter un véhicule, lança Harlock tout en essuyant sa mâchoire inférieure du revers de sa manche.

Jeff le considéra d'un air perplexe.

— Mais… Vous saignez ! Vous ne voulez pas que je vous soigne ?  
— Ça ira. Dites-moi simplement où se trouve le garage.

Son interlocuteur lui renvoya un regard vide, puis éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang.

— Oh non non non, pas de voiture, pas de voiture ! psalmodia-t-il. Nous sommes perdus, perdus en pleine nature ! La nature est toooute puissante !

Zero sentit Harlock le tirer en arrière.

— On sort, Warrius.

Oui, bonne idée. Mais par où ? Derrière eux se dressait une double porte majestueuse qui devait certainement mener dehors et qui était à n'en pas douter la sortie la plus proche, mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés par là. Devait-il rejoindre Abeko et les autres cadets au plus vite, ou au contraire s'en éloigner pour garantir leur sécurité ?  
Lorsque Zero croisa le regard d'Harlock, il comprit que celui-ci se posait la même question… et qu'il risquait de ne pas aboutir à la même conclusion. Au vu de ses actes, Harlock était du genre à faire cavalier seul. Mais pas question de le laisser prendre la tangente sous prétexte que le maître des lieux se révélait un peu flippant.

— Par là ! décréta-t-il en poussant Harlock de côté, puis en l'entraînant dans le tube de jonction qu'ils avaient empruntés à l'aller.

Le rire de Jeff les poursuivit et parut rebondir contre les parois de plexiverre opaques du tube.

— Ce n'est pas la sortie la plus rapide, mes mignons ! Courez, courez !

Zero se retourna avec nervosité (leur hôte n'était pas visible, mais était-ce bon signe ou non, impossible à dire), puis foudroya Harlock du regard.

— Où est-ce que tu nous as emmené, _bordel_ ?

Les traits d'Harlock étaient tendus. Il avait l'air au bord de la panique, ce dont Zero se serait réjoui si lui-même n'avait pas été impliqué dans cette aventure.

— Je ne _sais pas_ , siffla Harlock entre ses dents. J'avais repéré une _maison_ et je venais chercher un _véhicule_ ! Un naviplane, un glisseur, une plate-forme antigrav, ou _n'importe_ quel truc en état de marche ! Je _n'ai pas_ fait d'étude de personnalité sur le proprio, et je _ne pensais pas_ tomber sur un camé dément avec une espèce de singe diabolique !

 _Alors, on croit qu'on a tout planifié et on n'aime pas se retrouver face à l'imprévu, hmm ?_ C'était peut-être puéril, mais voir monsieur « j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur vous tous » en situation de stress aidait Zero à garder la tête froide. Un bon commandant se devait de rester calme en toutes circonstances, se remémora-t-il de ses cours théoriques. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les mettre en pratique, mais s'il sortait son équipe saine et sauve de ce merdier, cela lui ferait un bon entraînement pour plus tard.

Il frissonna soudain. Ce tube de jonction n'aurait pas dû être aussi long. Il n'aurait pas dû non plus obliquer dans ce sens.

— Harlock. On n'était pas passé par là.

Harlock exprima sa frustration d'un coup de poing dans la paroi. Le plexiverre absorba l'impact avec un bruit mat.

— J'ai vu, _putain_ ! Mais il n'y avait aucun joint visible sur cette saleté de tube qui puisse m'indiquer l'endroit où ça avait _bougé_ !

Il se figea.

— Dis-moi que c'est toi qui viens de grogner, Warrius.

Zero secoua la tête.

— Retourne-toi. Lentement, murmura-t-il. On a de la compagnie.

C'était un grizzli. Une bête adulte de belle taille, qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas nonchalant et dont l'oreille était ornée d'un ruban. Rose, le ruban.

— Bouffe-les, Fifi ! chantonna la voix désincarnée de Jeff. Et courez, mes mignons, courez !

Ni Zero, ni Harlock ne bougèrent. Un ours était plus rapide à la course qu'un humain, ils le savaient. Coincés dans ce tube, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'enfuir.  
Ou peut-être un seul d'entre eux, mais c'était une option que Zero se jura de ne jamais accepter.

— Tu as ta bombe anti-ours ? demanda Harlock d'un ton neutre. Et en ta qualité de chef d'équipe, les profs ne t'auraient pas aussi confié un fusil de chasse, par hasard ?  
— Pas d'arme, non, répondit Zero. Mais j'ai le spray au poivre. J'ai peur que ça l'énerve plus qu'autre chose, par contre.

Harlock eut un geste fataliste.

— Si ça le retient quelques secondes, c'est bon.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air gêné, puis s'accroupit, fouilla les nombreuses poches de son treillis et commença à étaler au sol des pièces métalliques, une crosse, un… canon ?

— Bon sang, tu te trimbales avec un pistolaser dans tes poches ?  
— En pièces détachées, précisa Harlock. Du coup, si tu pouvais retenir l'ours pendant que je le remonte, ça m'arrangerait. Et ce n'est pas un laser, c'est du plasma.

Oh, génial. Une arme prohibée. Zero se força à ne pas songer au nombre de lois qu'Harlock avait déjà allégrement piétinées avec ses frasques (d'autant qu'il devait encore être en mesure d'en enfreindre d'autres), et se concentra plutôt sur le grizzli. L'animal s'était immobilisé à moins de deux mètres de lui et balançait la tête de gauche à droite en reniflant bruyamment.

 _Okay… Allons-y._ Zero attrapa sa bombe au poivre dans sa poche de poitrine, la dégoupilla et aspergea avec générosité le museau de l'ours. Surpris et aveuglé, le grizzli fit un bond en arrière, gémit, puis produisit un grondement guttural _très_ menaçant et se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière. Mmm, il atteignait au moins les deux mètres cinquante, le bougre, constata Warrius avec détachement.

— C'est bon, il est bien énervé maintenant ! cria-t-il. Et je ne le ferai pas reculer avec une autre giclée quand il va charger !  
— Deux secondes ! rétorqua Harlock. J'ai presque fini !

Zero se préparait à vider la totalité du spray dans la gueule de l'ours et à lui faire avaler la bouteille (une défense dérisoire contre les énormes pattes, il fallait l'admettre) lorsqu'un tir bien ajusté transperça le crâne de l'animal de part en part. La bête s'effondra.

Zero baissa les yeux sur Harlock, qui brandissait à bout de bras un pistolet à plasma de dernière génération.

— Tu n'as rien vu, déclara celui-ci en relâchant sa visée.  
— Non, bien sûr. Tu ne viens pas d'abattre un spécimen d'une espèce protégée avec une arme interdite sur Terre par la Convention de Sydney.  
— C'était ça ou être éventrés, Warrius.

Zero ne répondit pas. Oui, évidemment, mais comment allait-il expliquer ça à l'état-major de l'Académie ? Il grimaça. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Harlock se releva et lui fit un sourire ironique, bien qu'un peu crispé, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il reprenait le contrôle des événements.

— Maintenant, on emprunte la sortie de secours, déclara-t-il en commençant à se frayer une ouverture dans le plexiverre avec son arme.

Quatre tirs suffirent à découper un rectangle grossier de la taille d'une porte dans ce qu'une étude _a posteriori_ s'avéra être un tube flexible à double renfort externe. Nom de dieu, songea Zero. Non seulement il s'agissait d'un pistolet à plasma, mais en plus ce n'était pas du calibre de midinette !

Zero se demanda si Harlock cachait d'autres armes de destruction massive dans ses poches tout en le suivant à l'extérieur du tube. Puis, une énième fois, si l'armée était au courant des « activités parallèles » de l'officier qu'elle était en train de former. Quelles que soient ces activités parallèles, d'ailleurs.

— Et merde, où est-ce qu'on est ? s'énervait Harlock.

La logique aurait voulu qu'ils aboutissent à flanc de montagne, dans la nuit et sous la pluie, mais non. Au lieu de cela, ils se trouvaient dans un nouveau dôme, debout sur un plancher de plexiverre (transparent celui-là, au contraire du tube duquel ils sortaient), au-dessus d'un immense bassin luminescent empli d'eau.

— C'est ta fameuse piscine à étages ? supposa Warrius.  
— On la voyait sur les images satellites donc je ne pense pas, non.

Harlock scruta l'étendue aqueuse sous ses pieds. Au bout de quelques secondes, il désigna à Warrius une forme grise qui évoluait près du fond.

— Et même si c'était la piscine, elle est déjà habitée, ça fait bien cinq mètres de long et c'est probablement plein de dents. … Personnellement, je n'irai pas me baigner là-dedans, conclut-il.

La lumière du dôme, jusque-là tamisée, se fit plus agressive.

— Jeunes gens, voyons… Vous ne respectez pas les règles du jeu !

Il y eu un « clonk » sourd. Zero plissa le front.

— Caméras, chuchota-t-il.  
— Yep, acquiesça Harlock. Et plancher amovible.  
— Merde.  
— On sera au bord du dôme avant que cette saloperie ne soit totalement ouverte, Warrius.

Ils se mirent à courir. Le souci, c'était que non contente de s'ouvrir, cette saloperie _s'enfonçait_. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à patauger jusqu'aux chevilles, puis jusqu'aux genoux… Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le monstre qui nageait ici ne remarque que le dîner avait été servi. Zero entendait la litanie de Jeff résonner dans sa mémoire. « Courez, mes mignons, courez ! »

— Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait, à ce type ? râlait Harlock.  
— Je ne sais pas… Tu es entré chez lui par effraction et tu as buté son grizzli domestique ?  
— Ha, ha. Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas non plus donné de harpon, à l'Académie ? Ou de couteau de chasse ?  
— Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas étanche, ton plasma ?

Ils étaient dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, à présent, mais il ne leur restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir. Zero n'osa pas se retourner.

— Warrius, ça n'aime pas l'eau, ces trucs-là ! J'ai pas envie d'exploser avec en pressant la détente !

… et le rayon plasma pénétrait mal dans l'eau, de toute façon. Un harpon serait plus efficace, en effet.

Harlock atteignit leur but le premier avec force éclaboussures, se hissa avec souplesse sur un rebord en béton large d'une trentaine de centimètres et léché par des vaguelettes, tâtonna fébrilement la paroi du dôme, puis jura.

— Le boîtier ! fit-il. La porte est là, mais il n'y a pas son boîtier de contrôle !  
— Oh, oh, oh. C'est parce que c'est plus facile d'entrer que de sortir, mon mignon… Et tu voudrais prendre congé avant d'avoir fait connaissance avec Judith ? Ce n'est pas aimable, pas aimable du tout…

Le poing dressé, Harlock lança une flopée d'insultes colorées vers le plafond du dôme et les micros invisibles, avant de poser les yeux sur un aileron qui cerclait de plus en plus près d'eux et de tendre la main à Zero pour l'aider à grimper à son tour sur le rebord.

— On est à peine stable là-dessus et on a les pieds dans l'eau, constata Zero. M'est avis que ça n'empêchera pas ce gros poisson de nous arracher la jambe si l'envie lui en prend.  
— Pense positif, tu veux ? répliqua Harlock.

Il secoua son arme.

— J'l'ai à peine mouillée, y'a peu de risques qu'elle pète. Je vais ouvrir avec ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il découpa la porte du dôme comme il avait découpé la paroi du tube. Ce fut toutefois un peu plus long et un peu moins propre – la structure du dôme était plus épaisse que celle des tubes de jonction – mais Zero ne put que se féliciter de la dextérité de son coéquipier forcé, qui évita avec habileté et sans perdre l'équilibre les projections de métal brûlant provoquées par le plasma.

Enfin, et aidée d'un coup de pied bien placé, la porte bascula vers l'extérieur. Zero et Harlock n'eurent pas besoin de concertation pour se ruer à l'air libre d'un même mouvement.

— Le premier truc qui bouge, je le dégomme, grinça Harlock entre ses dents.

Bonne nouvelle, ils étaient bien _dehors_. Mauvaise nouvelle, il pleuvait toujours et l'obscurité était totale, ce qui n'aidait pas pour se repérer. Encore ébloui par l'éclairage plein jour de la « piscine », Zero peinait à distinguer ne serait-ce que le bout de ses bottes.

— Par où, à ton avis ? lui cria Harlock par-dessus le crépitement de la pluie sur le dôme.

Zero prit le temps de se représenter mentalement les lieux. _Alors…_ Le versant de la montagne dans ce sens, la masse sombre du château de ce côté… Il plissa les yeux.

— La coupole, là-bas !

Warrius n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir couru aussi vite de nuit sur une pente rocailleuse et détrempée (pour être exact, il n'avait jamais non plus joué le rôle de la proie sur le point d'être dévorée). Harlock et lui parcoururent la centaine de mètres qui les séparait du dôme voisin en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « grizzli », retrouvèrent l'entrée sans trop de peine et déboulèrent dans le jardin tropical sous les yeux ébahis de l'enseigne Abeko.

— Cap'taine ? Mais que…  
— Tout le monde debout ! coupa Zero. On file d'ici, vite !

Son injonction déclencha des grommellements de protestation, aussitôt étouffés lorsqu'Harlock, avec une nervosité palpable, mit en joue les buissons, les arbres et les branches alentours.

— Des oiseaux, marmonnait-il. Des oiseaux partout. Volez un peu dans ma direction et il y aura de la volaille rôtie.

Abeko considéra Harlock avec suspicion.

— C'est un pistolet, capitaine ? Mais… C'est dangereux !

« Oui, c'est finement observé, enseigne », se moqua Zero _in petto_ et en prenant soin de n'en rien montrer (il n'était pas Harlock, lui). Au lieu de cela, il expliqua :

— Le gars qui habite ici a essayé de nous tuer.

Au vu de la sensibilité à fleur de peau d'Harlock, Zero estima que le risque d'un pétage de plomb et d'un tir fratricide était bien trop élevé pour qu'il fasse pleinement confiance au lieutenant, mais que le pistolet à plasma restait un argument de poids si jamais Jeff décidait de lancer d'autres bêtes sauvages sur eux (et puis bon… après le carton sur l'ours et les démonstrations de sidérurgie, il allait partir du principe qu'Harlock savait garder la tête froide lorsqu'il se servait de son engin, sinon il n'allait pas s'en sortir). Il laissa donc Harlock couvrir leurs arrières et il houspilla en personne chaque cadet jusqu'à ce que tous soient debout, équipés, et hors du dôme.

Il pleuvait encore, et même davantage s'il était possible. Tant pis. Zero était bien décidé à mettre le maximum de kilomètres entre lui et cette vallée, cette maison, ces dômes et le fou furieux qui y avait élu domicile.

— Euh, capitaine, si le propriétaire souhaite que l'on paye notre nuit chez lui, je peux peut-être aller lui parler. Mon père…  
— Le propriétaire veut nous tuer, répéta Zero froidement. Vous n'écoutez pas, enseigne ? Ce n'est pas une broutille que l'argent ou la notoriété de votre père peut résoudre. Il veut -nous -tuer.

Abeko recula au sein du groupe de cadets, pressés comme des herbivores apeurés.

— Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce… Ce… lança quelqu'un d'une voix rogue.

« Ce… » était toutefois dans les parages, arme au poing. Le qualificatif, quel qu'il soit, resta donc coincé dans la gorge de son instigateur. Un bon réflexe (Harlock n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié).  
L'intéressé s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire quand il remonta le groupe pour rejoindre Zero. Après tout, il devait quand même être conscient que tout était effectivement de sa faute, en définitive.

— Véhicule, grogna Harlock. On n'ira pas loin à pied dans le noir.

D'un geste brusque, il plaqua le plat de son pistolet contre la poitrine de Zero.

— Tiens-moi ça.

L'arme était lourde et légèrement chaude lorsque Zero la saisit (et mouillée, donc possiblement sur le point d'exploser, mais mieux valait éviter d'y penser).

— Tu t'entêtes encore sur l'emplacement du garage ? persifla-t-il.

Harlock renifla.

— Oui, mais je vais changer de méthode.

Il sortit sa tablette holo et lui déplia une antenne.

— Scanner, conclut-il. Mais tu n'as rien vu.  
— Non, en effet, admit Zero avec toute l'ironie qu'il pouvait exprimer dans une simple phrase. Parce qu'un scanner sur une tablette holo, ce n'est pas banal, hmm ?

Ce genre de matériel miniaturisé et ultra-sophistiqué n'était en service que dans les unités opérationnelles d'élite de l'armée. Les rares exemplaires qui échappaient au circuit officiel étaient convoités autant par les contrebandiers que les milices paramilitaires, et un bijou comme celui-ci valait une petite fortune au marché noir.

Zero hocha la tête tout en soupesant machinalement le pistolet à plasma. Bon sang, quand il rédigerait son rapport, ça allait être un festival.

— Tu n'as rien vu, insista Harlock.

Zero ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il mesurait cependant le risque que l'autre avait pris en révélant ainsi ses atouts. Était-ce du courage ? Un savant calcul ? Une marque de confiance ? De l'inconscience ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que les Forces Indépendantes Terriennes n'aimaient guère que l'on vienne faire étalage d'une technologie militaire équivalente à la leur sur leurs plates-bandes.  
… Équivalente et même supérieure, si Zero se fiait aux paramètres qui s'affichaient sur la tablette holo et à sa propre expérience du matériel militaire terrien. Où Harlock avait-il déniché ça ? Une planète non-alignée ? Le Consortium Marchand ? Andromède ? _Je savais que ce voyou n'était pas du coin !_

— Alors voyons…

Harlock faisait défiler l'image du scan sur l'écran.

— … ça c'est la serre aux perroquets, là-derrière, c'est la piscine, là le château, ici… Putain, un réacteur nucléaire ? Mais qui a laissé ce malade construire tout ça ?

Warrius se promit de se pencher sérieusement sur la question une fois qu'il serait en sécurité à l'Académie. Qui se préoccupait de faire appliquer les lois environnementales dans cette partie du monde ? Quelqu'un s'était-il seulement intéressé à cette habitation ? Y avait-il des failles dans le système ? Était-il le seul qu'une réponse affirmative à cette dernière question mettrait mal à l'aise ?

— Ah. Voilà. J'étais certain qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi isolé qu'il le prétendait ! jubila soudain Harlock.  
— Tu as trouvé sa voiture ?  
— Mieux.

Mieux ? Zero haussa un sourcil perplexe tandis qu'Harlock les ramenait vers la piscine, contourna le dôme, traversa un bosquet d'épineux touffus et stoppa enfin devant un plan incliné en tôle ondulée qui rendit un « bong » creux lorsqu'il cogna dessus.

— Tu assures avec un plasma, Warrius ?  
— Hein ?  
— Je peux pas tout faire, expliqua Harlock en désignant sa tablette. Je surveille. Tu ouvres.

Oh. Il ouvrait. À coups de pistolet, donc.

— On ne devrait pas plutôt éviter de démolir toutes les portes qu'on croise ?  
— Non, pourquoi ?

 _Eh bien, parce que…_ Zero se demanda si Harlock prévoyait de se faire une spécialité de ce code de conduite « je force le passage d'abord, je discuterai après », puis s'il était judicieux de le mentionner (Harlock allait au-delà de sérieux ennuis, s'il continuait sur cette lancée). _Oh, zut._ Après une rapide tergiversation interne, Warrius décida que ses atermoiements attendraient. Pour l'instant, il avait une porte à démolir. Et un pistolet à plasma à maîtriser, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une arme aussi puissante entre les mains et c'était assez plaisant, en fin de compte.

La tôle se recroquevilla sur elle-même au passage du rayon, libérant un passage ovoïde vers un hangar creusé à même la montagne. À l'intérieur, le sol tapissé d'humus était couvert de centaines de champignons rougeâtres d'aspect peu engageant.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? souffla Zero à Harlock tandis qu'ils s'avançaient en soulevant un nuage de spores. Il me semble que ces choses sont toxiques.  
— Hallucinogènes, je crois, confirma Harlock. Mais seulement si tu t'en fais une salade.

Harlock scruta Zero comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de débuter une dégustation de champignons malgré tout, rangea sa tablette d'un geste machinal et désigna le fond du hangar.

— … mais inutile de t'empoisonner de dépit, on touche au but, termina-t-il. Rends-moi mon pistolet, au fait.

Zero obtempéra par réflexe avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas Harlock qui serait évalué sur ses capacités de commandement à la fin de cette épreuve. _Merde !_ Ce salopard possédait un aplomb qui étouffait toute velléité de désobéir en sa présence et ce, quoi qu'il dise. Le pire, c'était qu'Harlock récupérait de fait la direction des opérations alors même qu'il n'avait jamais montré la moindre intention de s'occuper de l'équipe de cadets. « Je plains ceux qui se retrouveront un jour sous ses ordres », songea Zero. Harlock ne se soucierait probablement pas de savoir s'il était suivi ou non et laisserait ses hommes cavaler derrière lui pour le rattraper.  
… une constatation qui impliquait donc, pour l'heure, de ne pas se laisser distancer. En effet, le fond du hangar abritait en tout et pour tout un appareil qui ressemblait en tous points à un petit astronef, ce qui signifiait que leur moyen de s'échapper de cette maudite vallée était également assez motorisé pour s'arracher à l'attraction terrestre et qu'il était en conséquence préférable de ne pas être sur son chemin lorsqu'il décollerait.

Zero ne s'embêta pas à demander à Harlock s'il savait piloter une navette spatiale (la réponse était oui, à n'en pas douter), se contenta d'ajouter cette compétence à la longue liste des « curiosités » concernant Harlock et qu'il avait mentalement intitulée « mais que fout ce type dans une école militaire, nom de dieu », et s'assura que tous les cadets embarquaient. Il leur ordonna enfin de se sangler et vérifia la bonne fermeture du sas.

Harlock avait disparu dans le cockpit. Bientôt, le sifflement des moteurs se fit entendre. Zero se hâta vers l'avant de l'appareil.

— Je ne te demande pas si les clés étaient sur le contact, lâcha-t-il en s'installant sur le siège du copilote.  
— Bon. Alors je ne te réponds pas, répliqua Harlock.

Un panneau était démonté sur le tableau de bord et laissait apparaître la connectique. Certains fils étaient débranchés. Zero s'abstint de commentaires et s'obligea à ne pas admirer la performance. Ils étaient en train de _voler_ une _navette spatiale_ , bordel !

Alors que les moteurs montaient peu à peu en régime, un détail supplémentaire vint titiller l'esprit de Warrius.

— Tu es conscient que le hangar doit être entièrement ouvert pour que cette navette puisse décoller ?  
— Ah ?

 _Quoi ? Comment ça, « ah ? »_

Zero n'eut pas le temps de renchérir. Au même moment, Harlock mettait les gaz. La poussée les plaqua contre le dossier de leur siège une milliseconde, juste avant que les compensateurs inertiels n'entrent en action. Simultanément, l'appareil fracassa la porte du hangar dans un grand bruit de métal déchiré.  
C'était à peine croyable, mais la navette s'en sortit en un seul morceau. Zero s'assura toutefois avec une pointe d'angoisse que l'engin possédait toujours ses ailes, puis il adressa une prière muette à quiconque voudrait bien l'écouter tandis qu'Harlock les pilotait sans visibilité et à toute vitesse dans une vallée encaissée.

Cela aurait été plus rassurant s'il n'y avait pas eu ces turbulences. Et si Harlock n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste.

— Yee-ah ! criait-il. Ça secoue un peu, hein, Warrius ?

Ce type ne possédait pas une once de bon sens, décida Zero, qui s'interrogea fugitivement sur le genre de commandant qu'Harlock deviendrait s'il ne se tuait pas avec toutes ses conneries. « Le genre de commandant imprévisible qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir comme ennemi », déduisit-il. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait virer de l'Académie : les amiraux de la Flotte souhaitaient le garder à l'œil et de leur côté. Zero se renfrogna. À moins que l'état-major n'ait rien remarqué et qu'Harlock ne soit tout simplement en train de profiter du système, évidemment.

— Fais pas cette tête ! lui lança Harlock. On ne risque rien, il y a un radar et un dispositif d'anti-collision ! Je maîtrise !

Oui, mais non. Zero ne se détendit que lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la couche nuageuse. Les masses imposantes et sombres des montagnes paraissaient toujours beaucoup trop proches à son goût, mais la vue des étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel nocturne avait un je ne sais quoi d'apaisant.

Il fouilla dans ses poches. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette épopée. Où était passé son ordre de mission ?… Ah, voilà.

— J'ai les coordonnées du point de ralliement, dit-il. Je vais les rentrer dans le système de guidage.

Le pilote automatique les conduirait ensuite à bon port.

Zero souffla. La nuit avait été bizarre et fantastique, épuisante et dangereuse, incontrôlable et malgré tout riche d'enseignements. Il en garderait probablement un bon souvenir lorsqu'il se la remémorerait dans quelques années.

Mais Harlock n'était de toute évidence jamais à court de bonnes idées. Concentré sur son pilotage, il se détourna un instant pour lui adresser un clin d'œil. Il souriait.

— Hé, Warrius. Si on rentrait plutôt directement à l'Académie ?


End file.
